


Nyssa really wished that Quentin and Dinah were Better Parents

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa had thought of what she would say to Sara’s parents if she ever met them. So when she was alone in a room with Dinah she decided to say them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyssa really wished that Quentin and Dinah were Better Parents

“How could you leave your daughter completely unprepared for the world? She had no survivor skills, she couldn’t build a fire, and she didn’t know not to drink salt water. I had to hunt down a perfect organ donor who wasn’t related to her and kill them so I could take their kidneys because she ruined her by drinking only salt water because she didn’t know how to build a fire to try and purify it. I had to see a team of doctor cut her open and replace both her kidneys after she spent months trying to be able to eat again without throwing it back up. I found her dying all alone on an island terrified and waiting for death to come. She was hallucinating, she didn’t think I was real. She kept saying that she should’ve died the first time. It was her punishment for what she did. You had a chance to stop her. You knew what she was doing. You could’ve made her go back to school and not get on that boat. If she didn’t do agree to go on that boat she wouldn’t be waiting to die. She had no survival skills. How do you let her get a boat knowing that if it sunk she would have no way to keep herself alive. Sara is alive but it had nothing to do with you. You failed her. You had one job as a parent and you couldn’t do it. The fact that you never lost Laurel is astounding.” Nyssa was mad. This was almost the maddest she could remember being. She wanted to strangle the woman in front of her, she wouldn’t. She knew that no matter what Sara chose her mother would be unharmed. Nyssa left the warehouse leaving one of her men in charge. She was sitting on the rail looking out to the sea. She did so much for Sara and it still killed her to think that it was all because her parents didn’t shove her in the girl scouts. Was it too much to ask for parents to show their children how to not die the second they don’t have modern luxuries. “Sara should be thankful she survived her childhood at all.” Nyssa muttered to herself before calling Sara to tell her the time limit.


End file.
